Le ciel nuageux des Cavallone
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone n'en a pas fini avec les problèmes, même après s'être mariée et être devenue mère. Mais cela n'était pas étonnant, après tout elle était la matriarche de la Famille Cavallone et la cousine du futur Dixième parrain Vongola! Elle aurait vraiment du s'attendre à ce que sa vie soit envahie de faux bébés, de jeunes psychopathes et même d'aliens!
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Ciel nuageux des Cavallone **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games. Celle de ce chapitre est une illustration de l'apparence de Dahlia.**

**Voici le premier chapitre de la suite de ma fiction **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** !**

**Cibl****e 1 : La Matriarche des Cavallone débarque !**

L'hyper intuition de Tsunayoshi Sawada était toute excitée depuis la fin de sa journée de classes à Mahoutokoro, l'école de magie japonaise située au sommet de l'île volcanique Minami Iwo Jima.

Le jeune Tsunayoshi, âgé de treize ans, faisait parti des rares élèves à ne pas résider durant l'année scolaire dans le château qu'était son école de magie. Il avait demandé à ne pas être pensionnaire comme son camarade de Namimori, Hibari Kyouya, car il ne souhaitait pas laisser sa mère seule pratiquement toute l'année. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à sa naïve et crédule mère s'il n'était pas là !

Mais depuis quelques semaines, Tsuna se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il réside comme ses camarades de classe au château… Tout avait commencé par l'arrivée fracassante de Reborn, son tuteur et un tueur à gages chargé par le neuvième parrain des Vongola de faire de lui, Tsunayoshi, son héritier. Bien sûr, Tsuna avait immédiatement refusé ! Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de devenir un criminel, alors que depuis deux ans, il avait finalement trouvé sa voie !

Apprendre qu'il était un sorcier de la bouche de sa « Grande-sœur » Circée, qu'il appelait Sisi, avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie. Il avait non seulement gagné des gardiens après que ses flammes du Ciel furent descellés, mais aussi des tas d'amis à Mahoutokoro ! Il avait été très surpris de voir Kurokawa Hana dans sa classe de sorciers d'ailleurs, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que la stricte Kurokawa puisse être une sorcière. Elle aussi ne résidait pas dans l'école, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle refusait de laisser sa meilleure amie Kyoko Sasegawa seule avec des singes à Namimori. Les singes étant 90% de la population totale de leur ville natale.

Hana était donc encore une fois sa camarade de classe, avec Hibari comme leur sempai puisqu'il était deux classes au-dessus d'eux. Tsuna avait été vraiment chanceux sur ce coût là, car sa magie avait été si longtemps scellée qu'il avait plusieurs années de retard sur le programme scolaire comparé à ses camarades. Mahoutokoro était la seule école de magie dans le monde à commencer à éduquer ses élèves dès leurs sept ans après tout, alors que Tsuna n'avait commencé qu'à onze ans. Hana et Hibari-sempai, pour ce dernier à la demande de « Grande-sœur »/Cousin Sisi, l'avaient donc aidé à rattraper son retard scolaire et il avait ainsi en quelques mois réussi à se remettre à niveau. Il ne sera jamais le meilleur élève de sa classe, cet honneur appartenant à Hana, mais il comptait parmi les dix meilleurs et il était même le premier en classe de vol !

Il avait d'ailleurs été remarqué par les joueurs d'une des équipes de Quidditch de l'école et avait intégré l'une des trois équipes comme attrapeur ! Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa mère puis à Sisi-nee, cette dernière l'avait félicité à l'autre bout du fil, tout en lui disant qu'elle avait été l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Poudlard, ainsi que son capitaine et Poursuiveuse, lorsqu'elle était en sixième année. Elle avait d'ailleurs commenté que les membres de la famille Potter étaient tous d'excellents joueurs de Quidditch et qu'il était naturel pour les Potter d'exceller dans les airs. Les Potter étaient pratiquement faits pour voler et Giotto avait d'ailleurs appris à voler avec ses flammes du Ciel lorsqu'il était adolescent ! Quant à Sisi, elle était capable de voler sans balai uniquement par sa magie ou à l'aide de vêtements enchantés par Runes. Tsunayoshi se montrait donc digne de son héritage de Potter en étant remarqué pour ses capacités de vol, un point dont le jeune adolescent japonais était très fier. Il envisageait même de devenir un joueur professionnel de Quidditch à l'avenir, alors Reborn pouvait retourner en Italie pour annoncer à son boss que Tsuna ne lui succèderait pas !

Cela n'avait peut-être pas été très malin de dire cela à haute voix à Reborn, mais Tsuna avait une excuse, tout son week-end avait été gâché par Reborn et ses attaques quotidiennes ! C'était sans compter la présence d'autres mafiosos dans sa maison et dans sa ville ! (Hibari-sempai était furieux, car ils étaient tous des herbivores, si au moins ils avaient été des carnivores il aurait fermé les yeux, mais hélas…) Lambo et I-pin passaient encore. Lambo était un petit garçon qui manquait de discipline et d'affection, rester avec Nana, la mère de Tsuna, était donc acceptable, même si le jeune bovin avait la mauvaise habitude de sortir beaucoup trop d'armes de sa coupe afro ! I-pin était bien plus calme et serviable que Lambo, à l'origine elle aurait dû loger chez les Hibari mais dès qu'elle voyait Hibari pour qui elle avait un coup de cœur car il ressemblait à son maître, sa capacité spéciale s'activait et elle devenait une bombe humaine. Elle ne pouvait donc pas rester à proximité du préfet et puisque I-pin était affiliée par son maître et son aînée Cho Diggory à Sisi-nee, Tsuna s'était proposé pour la loger pour quelques temps. Lambo résidait déjà chez lui, I-pin pouvait ainsi devenir sa camarade de jeu, et avoir deux jeunes enfants à charge rendait Nana Sawada heureuse, donc tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Non, le vrai problème c'était les autres arrivées. Tout d'abord, Hayato Gokudera, un jeune mafioso de son âge qui était un génie académique ainsi qu'un expert en explosif. Il avait débarqué et attaqué Tsuna près de la forêt, là où un oiseau magique, le Pétrel-tempête géant qui ramenait les plus jeunes élèves chez eux, les avait déposé lui et Kurokawa quelques minutes plus tôt. Gokudera l'avait ensuite provoqué en duel afin de lui prendre le titre de Decimo, ignorant au passage les demandes répétées de Tsuna de prendre la position puisqu'il n'en voulait absolument pas. Le duel avait donc eu lieu même si Tsuna n'avait aucune envie de l'emporter. Il s'était battu un minimum pour ne pas s'attirer la fureur de son tuteur, (une stratégie qui avait échoué puisque Reborn avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il n'y allait pas à fond) employant les bases des arts martiaux qu'il avait appris à Mahoutokoro à la demande de Sisi-nee. Mais au final, il avait « gagné » le duel suite à une maladresse de l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé in-extrémis de ses propres bombes. Gokudera lui avait juré son allégeance à ce moment-là et s'était autoproclamé son bras-droit….

Le problème étant que Tsuna avait déjà un bras-droit en la personne de Takeshi Yamamoto, un descendant d'une famille de sorciers mais qui n'avait pas lui-même assez de magie pour étudier à Mahoutokoro, en Europe il serait appelé un Cracmol. Takeshi savait que Tsuna et Hana étaient des sorciers, mais n'étaient pas jaloux qu'eux possèdent des pouvoirs magiques mais pas lui, car il préférait nettement le base-ball et utiliser les flammes de la pluie qu'il avait éveillé deux ans plus tôt. Tsuna ne pourrait pas dire comment Takeshi avait fini comme son bras-droit, car il ne savait pas lui-même comment ils en étaient arrivés là, la situation à l'époque avait été d'une telle bizzareté… Maudite chance des Potter !

Pile lorsque Gokudera avait fait cette proclamation, Takeshi était justement arrivé et il n'avait pas bien pris du tout le fait que le nouvel élève de sa classe cherche à lui voler sa position de bras-droit de Tsuna, les deux beaux garçons avaient donc commencé à se battre sous les yeux effarés de Tsuna, satisfaits de Reborn, exaspérés d'Hana et à plusieurs mètres de distance (il haïssait les foules après tout) intrigués d'Hibari. Le duel avait été remporté par Takeshi qui pouvait aisément avec ses flammes de la pluie éteindre la dynamite de Gokudera, mais l'Italien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et les jours qui suivirent Tsuna apprit qu'il défiait quotidiennement sur tout et n'importe quoi Takeshi à l'école. Bien évidemment, Gokudera avait l'avantage du point de vue académique, mais Takeshi était meilleur dans tout ce qui était physique et sociale. Reborn observait leurs duels quotidiens puisqu'il ne pouvait pas accéder à Mahoutokoro.

Après l'arrivée de Gokudera, il y avait eu celle de Bianchi, qui avait décidé d'éliminer Tsuna pour pouvoir ramener Reborn en Italie avec elle. Après avoir souffert le Poison cooking de la tueuse à gages italienne (et de surcroit la sœur aînée de Gokudera), Tsuna avait dû avaler précipitamment un Bézoard comme antidote. Par chance Sisi lui en avait remis une bonne dizaine pour ses cours de potion, une autre matière dans laquelle il excellait comme la plupart des Potter. S'il se retirait du milieu professionnel de Quidditch, il pouvait toujours devenir maître des Potions et travailler dans l'entreprise familial pour aider sa cousine. Au final, Bianchi avait décidé de devenir l'assistante de Reborn pour la durée du contrat de ce dernier avec Tsuna et la belle Italienne s'était donc installée chez lui à son tour ! (Tsuna avait immédiatement engagé des sorciers pour enchanter la cuisine de la maison afin que Bianchi ne puisse pas y cuisiner, il n'avait pas envie de manger des plats empoisonnés tous les jours après tout !)

Ensuite, cela avait été le tour de ce pervers de Docteur Shamal, un médecin et tueur de la mafia que Reborn avait contacté après que Tsuna ait contracté la Skulitis. Cette maladie était entièrement dût aux balles de dernière volonté que Reborn ne cessait d'utiliser sur Tsuna, afin de « l'encourager » dans sa maîtrise des flammes. Shamal était censé l'en guérir, mais le pervers n'acceptait de soigner que les femmes ! Au final, Tsuna avait été guéri grâce à l'intervention d'Haru, qui en éveillant ses flammes étaient parvenue à menacer Shamal pour qu'il soigne son petit ami.

Bien sûr, Reborn ne s'était pas contenté de faire débarquer en ville un groupe de mafiosos, il s'était aussi intéressé aux résidents !

Miura Haru, l'une des candidates à la position de gardien d'orage de Tsuna (la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas définitivement son gardien, était que ses flammes étaient inactives, même si elles étaient définitivement attirées par celles de Tsuna) avait une obsession/un profond amour pour les enfants en bas âge et les bébés. Un détail que Tsuna connaissait, mais qu'il avait momentanément oublié. Alors, il était évident qu'Haru tomberait sous le charme de Reborn, Lambo et I-pin, et qu'elle serait absolument livide d'apprendre que le trio appartenait à la mafia, alors qu'ils étaient d'adorables anges d'innocence. (Tsuna en frémissait encore. Reborn ? Innocent ?!) Heureusement, Haru avait une personnalité assez enjouée et amicale malgré son obsession. Elle et Tsuna se connaissaient depuis quelques temps déjà, ils habitaient à proximité après tout et elle était toujours prête à lui donner un coup de main pour ses études moldus. Ainsi, le jeune garçon avait aisément réussi à la convaincre que Reborn n'était pas un enfant mais qu'il souffrait d'un cas extrême de nanisme, que Lambo venait d'une famille mafieuse d'Italie de la mauvaise influence de laquelle Tsuna cherchait à le soustraire et qu'I-pin restait chez lui pour s'éloigner des Triades. Haru avait été surprise (et terriblement déçue) de savoir que Reborn n'était pas un vrai enfant, mais soulagée que Lambo et I-pin puissent vivre loin d'un monde aussi sombre et violent que celui de la mafia. Elle avait ainsi pris l'habitude de passer à la maison pour visiter Lambo et I-pin tout en déclarant qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Tsuna et qu'elle comptait bien devenir sa femme.

Tsuna avait accepté de donner une chance à Haru tout en l'informant qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en amour, puisqu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Avant sa rencontre avec Sisi-nee, il avait un coup de cœur pour la douce et gentille Kyoko, mais en discutant avec Sisi, il s'était rendu compte que Kyoko était pratiquement une chibi version de sa propre mère…. Cela va sans dire, mais son coup de cœur s'est rapidement éteint après une telle révélation. Haru sortait donc officiellement avec Haru, ce qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas puisque ses flammes étaient pratiquement aux anges et qu'elles s'attelaient avec fougue à éveiller celles d'Haru progressivement. Un processus qui en avait valu le coup lorsqu'il avait attrapé la Skulitis et qu'Haru avait fait appel à ses flammes d'orage pour passer Shamal à tabac.

Sasagawa Ryohei était ensuite devenu le sujet de l'attention de Reborn, le frère aîné de Kyoko était le capitaine du club de boxe du collège de Namimori, ainsi que le gardien du soleil de Tsuna. Ryohei avait harmonisé avec Tsuna un an plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés un week-end lors d'un footing. Tsuna venait à peine de commencer les arts martiaux et sur les recommandations de son professeur il avait pris la nouvelle habitude de faire un footing le matin chaque week-end. Ryohei l'avait surpris en plein entraînement et avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile en lui enseignant les bases de la boxe. Il lui avait même donné l'autorisation de l'appeler « Onii-san », une appellation que Tsuna employait constamment depuis.

Fréquenter Ryohei l'avait ainsi rapproché de Kyoko et Tsuna avait ainsi pu confirmer le fait que Kyoko avait une personnalité similaire à sa mère, tuant au passage tout sentiment plus qu'amical qu'il aurait pu avoir. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Reborn d'attirer Kyoko dans l'entourage de Tsuna au grand dam du préadolescent et d'Hana. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était la seule à avoir su résister aux manipulations de Reborn soit dit en passant.

Pour le moment, Tsuna avait donc quatre gardiens, Takeshi pour la pluie, Ryohei pour le soleil, Hana pour la tempête et Haru pour l'orage, il ne lui manquait donc que deux gardiens, brouillard et nuage. Reborn souhaitait faire de Gokudera son gardien des nuages, même si ce n'était pas la flamme principale du jeune mafioso. Mais pour l'instant, Gokudera était inactif donc Tsuna et lui n'avaient pas encore harmonisé.

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna arriva devant sa résidence en cette fin d'après-midi après ses cours à Mahoutokoro, il avait un large mal de tête à cause de l'excitation de son hyper intuition, alors voir un groupe de mafieux encercler sa maison ne l'avait pas du tout amusé. Encore moins lorsque les mafiosos tentèrent de l'empêcher d'entrer dans _sa propre maison_.

_ Halte ! Je ne dois laisser entrer que les membres de la famille Sawada !, déclara l'un des mafieux en stoppant Tsuna.

_ Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada et vous vous trouvez devant _chez moi_, répliqua Tsuna agacé.

_ Le futur dixième parrain des Vongola ! Excusez-nous !, répondirent l'homme et ses collègues en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Tsuna à l'intérieur.

Tsuna marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit rapidement, lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il entendit plusieurs voix discuter dans le salon. Il reconnut immédiatement celle de sa mère, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi et … Sisi-nee ?! Dès qu'il reconnut cette dernière, il fonça dans le salon avec un grand sourire et quand il entra, il vit belle et bien sa cousine assise au milieu d'un canapé avec un homme blond et un petit garçon brun sur ses genoux à sa droite, tandis qu'à sa gauche se trouvaient une fillette blonde et une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine. Derrière le canapé, les deux servantes brunes de Sisi-nee Sara et Sierra, se tenaient debout.

_ On t'attendait, Tsuna, installe-toi, ordonna Reborn en voyant le jeune Japonais immobilisé dans l'entrée.

Tsuna marcha jusqu'à une chaise vide sur laquelle il s'assit tout en regardant avec curiosité les inconnus parmi ses invités. Il pouvait aisément deviner que l'homme blond était Dino Cavallone, l'époux de Sisi-nee, et les deux enfants avec eux devaient être Dahlia et James, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'identité de la femme blonde les accompagnant.

_ Bonjour, Tsu-kun, as-tu passé une bonne journée à l'école ?, demanda Circée en lui souriant.

_ Excellente, Sisi-nee. Mais je suis surpris de te voir, tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu visitais contrairement à d'habitude, répondit Tsuna.

_ C'est vrai, mais cette fois-ci je suis venue te voir avec ma famille à la demande de Reborn. Darling…, expliqua Circée tout en se tournant vers son époux qui lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

_ Yo, futur Boss Vongola, j'ai voyagé de très loin pour te rendre une visite. Je suis le 10ème Boss de la famille Cavallone, Dino, ainsi que l'époux de Circée. Heureux de pouvoir finalement faire la connaissance d'un autre élève de Reborn!, se présenta Dino avec un large sourire amical.

_ Hein ? Un parrain de la mafia ? Sisi-nee ! Ton époux est un mafioso ?! Première nouvelle !?, s'exclama Tsuna qui ignorait ce petit détail.

_ Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Dino est le Boss d'une famille alliée aux Vongola, j'ai donc rencontré pas mal d'haut placé de la famille en tant que la Matriarche des Cavallone. Personnellement, je trouve que Timoteo est bien trop vieux pour continuer à diriger, il aurait dû se retirer il y a dix ans lorsque ses fils étaient encore en vie, au lieu d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant et se retrouver avec seulement toi comme candidat comme son successeur. Il aurait dû faire comme sa mère, Daniela l'ancien huitième parrain, et se retirer tôt pour profiter de sa retraite, répondit nonchalamment Circée en souriant.

Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elle était mariée à Dino, elle avait donc rencontré de nombreux mafiosos et parrains durant ce lapse de temps et s'était même faite une réputation dans ce milieu pour être une femme sage et très talentueuse appréciée de la _VARIA_.

_ Tu fais aussi partie de la mafia ?, demanda incrédule Tsuna.

_ Par mariage bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas le genre de femme à laisser mon mari se débrouiller tout seul donc je le soutiens dans son travail, répondit calmement Circée pour ensuite prendre une gorgée de son thé tout en massant son ventre arrondi.

Elle était à plus de sept mois de grossesse maintenant et son ventre était assez large.

Tsuna ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, imaginer sa cousine en tant que mafieuse était bizarrement crédible, mais en même temps extrêmement terrifiant !

_ D'ailleurs, nous allons rester quelques jours en ville et organiserons ici la fête d'anniversaire de James. Son anniversaire est le 28, il fêtera donc son tout premier anniversaire !, annonça Circée en caressant la chevelure brune de son fils avec amour.

_ Un an déjà ? Le temps passe si vite…, commenta Nana en regardant avec affection le jeune James dans les bras de son père.

Le bébé était profondément endormi, contrairement à sa sœur aînée qui écoutait avec attention la discussion. Dahlia était un prodige à deux ans, capable de comprendre et parler des sentences complètes en anglais, italien et français à la grande joie de sa famille et leur entourage. La fillette cherchait maintenant à ajouter le japonais à son répertoire alors elle écoutait biens sagement tout en essayant de déchiffrer leurs conversations.

À la surprise générale, Dahlia possédait par chance l'une des magies familiales des Croupton, celle facilitant l'apprentissage parfait des langues avec les accents originaux, Circée était apparentée à cette famille par le sang grâce à Diana Potter née Lovegood, dont la mère était une Croupton. La sœur de Barty Croupton Senior, Lysandra était une traductrice reconnue dans le milieu de l'édition, mais elle était aussi stérile, donc incapable de concevoir un héritier à sa famille. La veille sorcière avait ainsi approché Circée lorsque la nouvelle sur Dahlia était parvenue à ses oreilles. Lysandra souhaitait adopter Dahlia pour faire d'elle la future Lady Croupton après sa mort, Circée n'avait pas encore accepté cette proposition, mais ne pouvait nier que c'était une offre très tentante, car elle permettrait à Dahlia d'obtenir un second vote au Magenmagot. Circée en possédait déjà trois à elle seule qu'elle transmettrait à ses enfants, celui des Potter, Black et Lestranges. Cela signifiait que Dahlia et James auraient ensemble quatre votes une fois adultes et si on rajoutait ceux des familles de l'alliance, la faction Potter-Londubat détiendrait un large bloc de votes.

_ Pour le moment, on réside à l'hôtel donc n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir, j'ai vraiment envie d'en apprendre davantage sur mon nouveau petit frère qui a lui aussi subi l'entraînement de Reborn !, ajouta Dino en souriant à Tsuna.

_ Vous comptez bien rester pour dîner au moins !, enquerra Nana avec enthousiasme.

_ On ne veut pas s'imposer, on peut rentrer dîner à l'hôtel, répondit Dino en se grattant la tête.

_ Cela n'est pas du tout un problème, je serais ravie que vous dîniez avec nous, rétorqua Nana sur un ton jovial.

_ Nous serions ravis de rester. Mes servantes et nos hommes retourneront à l'hôtel pour vérifier nos chambres pendant ce temps, conclut Circée en indiquant à Tsuna de s'approcher. Tsu-kun, viens te présenter à Dahlia et mon amie, Luna, okay ?

Tsuna hocha de la tête et se leva pour s'approcher du canapé. Il s'arrêta devant la fillette blonde et s'accroupit devant elle avant de se présenter en anglais.

_ Bonjour, Dahlia-chan et Luna-san, je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, c'est un plaisir de faire vos connaissances.

_ Enchanté, Tsunayoshi-kun, je suis Luna Lovegood. Circée m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, répondit Luna.

_ Enchanté, grand frère Tsunayoshi, je m'appelle Dahlia, répondit la fillette de deux ans d'une voix claire sans aucune hésitation.

On ne dirait pas qu'elle n'avait que deux ans avec une telle diction.

Nana s'excusa pour aller préparer le dîner et Sara et Sierra sortirent de la maison pour informer les membres des Cavallone qu'ils devaient retourner sans le boss et sa famille à l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps, Circée, Dino, Luna et Tsuna discutaient tout en gardant un œil sur Dahlia qui jouait avec I-pin et Lambo.

_ D'après les rapports de tes professeurs, tout se passe bien à Mahoutokoro, mais j'aimerais apprendre de ta bouche comment se passe ta scolarité !, déclara Circée sur un ton maternel.

_ Honnêtement, je me sens très bien là-bas, les cours sont supers et j'arrive même à me maintenir largement au-dessus de la moyenne ! Et j'ai fait gagner à mon équipe de Quidditch ses matchs en attrapant le Vif d'or, répondit avec fierté Tsuna.

_ Un digne héritier de la famille Potter, nous sommes pratiquement nés pour voler. Comptes-tu toujours tenter de passer pro ?, demanda Circée.

_ Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne néglige pas ma scolarité pour jouer au Quidditch !, répondit Tsuna.

_ Tsuna, ne crois pas que tu échapperas au titre de Dixième parrain tant que je serais ton tuteur, interrompit Reborn en pointant Leon transformé en pistolet sur son élève.

_ Hie ! Reborn ! Je ne deviendrai pas Decimo !, rétorqua Tsuna en se prenant les cheveux.

Son exclamation réveilla le jeune James, mais puisqu'il était un bébé très calme et silencieux, il ne pleura pas en entendant les cris du Japonais, mais le regarda simplement avec curiosité.

_ Tsuna, toi et moi sommes vraiment similaires. Moi aussi lorsque j'étais adolescent, je ne voulais pas devenir Parrain, et je pensais même que j'y échapperais car j'avais deux frères plus âgés. Mais, ils sont tous deux morts l'un après l'autre faisant de moi le seul héritier restant, et après c'est mon père le neuvième Boss qui est décédé. Reborn était déjà mon tuteur avant que mon père meurt, mais je me suis tout de même retrouvé aux pieds du mur. Pour assurer la survie de la Famiglia et des subordonnés de ma famille, j'ai été obligée d'assumer la position que je détestais avec Reborn comme mentor. À cette époque, Circée était l'un de mes plus grands soutiens, sans elle à mes côtés je doute que je serais aussi heureux aujourd'hui et elle a fait de moi un homme dont je suis fier. Oui, je travaille dans un monde sombre et violent, mais je protège aussi les civils vivants sur mon territoire. Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu finiras toi aussi par accepter notre monde ?, dit Dino tout en regardant James et en lui caressant la joue.

On sentait au ton de la voix du blond qu'il était satisfait et content de sa vie malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à la mafia. Tsuna le regarda avec curiosité pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux mots de son Sempai, mais même avec ce témoignage, il ne comptait pas devenir Boss à son tour. Il continuerait de s'opposer à Reborn coûte que coûte.

_ Prendre la relève du Neuvième parrain ou pas, cette décision t'appartient à toi seul. Quoi qu'il arrive, Dino et moi te soutiendrons cher cousin. C'est ça la famille, affirma Circée en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tsuna. Je sais que quoi que tu décides, tu me rendras fière. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te remettre…

Circée prit le sac à main qui était à sa droite et l'ouvrit. Elle y plongea la main et en sortit une montre à gousset. Il s'agissait de la montre de Giotto Vongola dont elle avait héritée lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

_ Cette montre appartenait à notre ancêtre Giotto, tout comme la baguette que je t'ai remise il y a deux ans. Comme tu peux le voir l'emblème des Vongola est gravé dessus, Giotto a fait faire cette montre et sept autres exemplaires identiques par Talbot un alchimiste. Notre ancêtre avait cette montre, ses gardiens avaient tous leur exemplaire, tandis que la dernière fut remise à Elena, la fiancée du gardien du brouillard, Daemon Spade. Chaque exemplaire possède à l'intérieur un portrait de la première génération avec Lady Elena. J'aimerai que tu acceptes cette montre, elle m'a bien servi et je suis sûre que Giotto souhaiterait qu'elle te revienne, expliqua Circée en plaçant la montre dans la paume de la main de son cousin.

Il y a deux ans, lorsque Circée avait commencé l'apprentissage de la magie de Tsunayoshi, elle lui avait remis l'ancienne baguette de Giotto sur les conseils de son hyper intuition. La baguette avait immédiatement accepté Tsuna comme son nouveau maître et était tout aussi adaptée au jeune Japonais que celle que Tsuna avait obtenu sur mesure. Tsuna possédait donc deux baguettes, celle de Giotto en bois de peuplier avec une plume de phénix et celle fabriquée sur mesure en bois de sorbier avec une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Le fabriquant de cette dernière avait été recommandée par Kyouya, il avait fabriqué la baguette en bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon du jeune Hibari (d'ailleurs, le fait que Kyouya ait une baguette en bois de cerisier lui avait accordé un certain prestige à Mahoutokoro) ce qu'il regrettait soit dit en passant car Kyouya semait la terreur avec sa baguette extrêmement puissante.

Tsuna ouvrit la montre et contempla avec curiosité le portrait peint à l'intérieur. Si Circée lui avait montré un bon nombre de portraits de leur ancêtre et de ses associés, ce portrait le frappa tout de même en plein cœur. On pouvait voir à l'expression des visages des huit personnages du portrait qu'ils étaient sincèrement heureux d'être ensemble.

_ Ce portrait est magnifique…, murmura Tsuna les yeux rivés sur Giotto, ses gardiens et Elena.

_ N'est-ce pas ? Je te confie cette montre, Tsu-kun, prends en bien soin, répondit Circée en souriant.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, accepta Tsuna en refermant la montre.

_ J'allais oublier. Tsuna, tu m'as bien dit qu'il te manque un gardien du brouillard et des nuages, c'est ça ? Il y a deux candidats qui pourraient t'intéresser pour la position de gardien du brouillard. Tu te souviens de Mukuro ? L'adolescent dont je t'ai déjà parlé et qui a été victime d'expérimentation par sa propre Famiglia ? Depuis quelques semaines, à chaque fois qu'il s'endort, Mukuro débarque dans les rêves d'une jeune Japonaise nommée Nagi, d'un an ta cadette. D'après ce qu'il a pu comprendre, la jeune fille est victime d'une famille psychologiquement abusive et il souhaite l'aider. Ce week-end, il nous rejoindra au Japon pour rencontrer en chair et en os cette jeune fille, si nécessaire nous la prendrons en charge, mais il est possible que les flammes du brouillard de ces deux-là soient compatibles avec tes flammes du ciel, donc j'avais pensé que vous pourriez au moins vous rencontrer avant que l'on rentre en Italie, l'informa Circée.

_ Je m'en souviens, celui qui a massacré toute sa Famiglia juste avant que toi et oncle Daemon vous débarquiez ? Tu m'as dit qu'il avait même deux minions, répondit Tsuna.

_ C'est cela. Mukuro n'est pas compatible avec mes flammes malheureusement, mais je souhaite tout de même qu'il trouve rapidement un Ciel qui pourrait l'ancrer dans la réalité et lui servir de conscience. Il est tout aussi sanguinaire que Kyouya, mais préfère jouer mentalement avec ses proies que simplement les passer à tabac. Il est extrêmement talentueux dans l'usage de ses flammes et est un prodige en sorcellerie. Il est actuellement en quatrième année à Poudlard et a déjà passé l'année dernière sa BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du mal et de Sortilèges, il a obtenu un O+ dans ces deux matières d'ailleurs. Si vous harmonisez, je veillerais à ce qu'il puisse changer d'école à tout moment, donc s'il te plaît, lorsqu'il arrivera, donne lui une chance, expliqua Circée.

_ Pas de problème, tant qu'il contrôle ses pulsions un minimum, répondit Tsuna.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement jusqu'au dîner, qui fut interrompu par Enzo, la tortue de Dino, qui était devenu gigantesque en absorbant de l'eau. Dino régla la situation en démontrant devant Tsuna et les autres résidents de la maison des Sawada ses talents de maître fouetteur. Circée sécha ensuite par magie Enzo et répara ce que la tortue avait détruit, puis les Cavallone partirent pour retourner à leur hôtel tout en promettant de se revoir le lendemain.

* * *

**Notes :**

*** Tsuna :**

**Dans cette fiction, Tsuna est beaucoup plus confiant que canon, parce qu'il a quelqu'un avec qui il peut parler quand les choses vont mal. Il écrit tous les mois à Circée et l'appelle très souvent pour discuter de ses études et des évènements importants dans sa vie. Sa relation avec Nana est aussi bien meilleure, ils sont beaucoup plus proches et Nana est au courant de la situation de Tsuna et des Vongola, cela va sans dire mais elle est furieuse contre Iemitsu ! **

*** Lambo, I-pin et Bianchi :**

**Les enfants sont tous deux scolarisés dans une école maternelle à Namimori et ont donc des amis là-bas. Nana est la tutrice légale de Lambo, (Circée a servi d'intermédiaire avec les Bovino pour cela) et elle agit avec l'autorisation des Hibari dans le cas d'I-pin. Les deux enfants sont plus calmes grâce à leur scolarité, mais ils sont tout aussi attachés à Nana que dans canon. Nana est ravie de leur présence et les traite comme ses propres enfants, tandis que Tsuna agit comme leur grand-frère les deux enfants l'appellent d'ailleurs Tsuna-nii. Bianchi joue le rôle de garde du corps et professeur de Nana plus que celui de professeur de Tsuna.**

**Ils ont tous trois leur propre chambre dans la maison grâce à des travaux financés par Circée quelques mois avant l'arrivée de Reborn. Leurs chambres sont enchantés par magie et donc plus grandes qu'elles ne devraient l'être. La chambre de Bianchi possède un coin cuisine, celle d'I-pin est décorée dans un style chinois, tandis que celle de Lambo est de style européen avec un mobilier décoré avec des motifs d'animaux, de gâteaux et de bonbons.**

*** Dahlia :**

**Elle possède à la fois la magie de la famille Potter et celle des Croupton, d'où le désir de Lysandra de l'adopter en tant que petite-fille, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle sera prise à sa famille. Elle devra juste visiter de temps en temps la sorcière âgée afin d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle doit savoir avant de prendre le titre de Lady Croupton. Avec cette position et celle de Lady Potter, Dahlia aura deux titres de noblesse sorcière et donc deux votes au Magenmagot, tout comme son petit frère James qui est le futur Lord Black et Lestranges.**

**Dahlia sera donc une fois adulte une jeune femme bien sous tout rapport, le stéréotype de la noble et vertueuse Lady, avec des talents de diplomates grâce à son don pour les langues. L'un de ses surnoms sera d'ailleurs la « Fleur étincelante de la haute société ».**

*** Mukuro :**

**Mukuro dans cette AU n'a pas été enfermé à Vendicare avec Ken et Chikusa, car le jour où il a massacré les Estraneo, il a rencontré Circée et Daemon Spade qui comptaient éliminer eux-mêmes cette Famiglia sur les conseils de l'hyper intuition de Circée. La première chose que Circée a dite en voyant Mukuro est : « Daemon ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils ! ». Depuis, Circée aime bien taquiner les deux illusionnistes sur leur ressemblance et éventuel lien de parenté. Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa vivent en Italie avec les Cavallone, mais Mukuro est pratiquement toute l'année à Poudlard car c'est un sorcier. Officiellement, son nom est Mukuro Spade et il est le fils de Daemon aux yeux du reste de l'école. Un point que les deux illusionnistes acceptent à contrecœur ce qui amuse terriblement Circée. Ken et Chikusa étudient dans un collège moldu en Italie après avoir rattrapé leur retard scolaire.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le Ciel nuageux des Cavallone **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**_Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à , GirlsgoGames et rinmaru games. Celle de ce chapitre est une illustration de James dans sa tenue de fête d'anniversaire !**

**Voici le second chapitre de la suite de ma fiction **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** !**

**! IMPORTANT !**

**Je souhaiterais aussi informer les lecteurs de mes fictions _Le Ciel Nuageux_, que je posterai un spin-off de cet univers avec Circée comme personnage principale et sa vie dans une autre dimension (des millénaires après la mort de sa famille dans son univers d'origine, je vous rappelle qu'elle est immortelle) en début de semaine probablement mardi ou mercredi. Il s'agit d'un crossover avec Feng ni Tian Xia, un light novel/manhua que je suis depuis deux à trois mois et dont l'intrigue m'a donné envie de voir les vagues que la présence de mon personnage pourrait causer. Quelques fictions crossovers sur ce roman ont été postées sur ce site ces derniers mois, mais la mienne a certains points complètement originaux, donc je pense qu'elle sortira du lot. Il sera posté comme Crossover HP x Chinese manhua sur ce site, mais si cela vous intéresse vous pouvez directement aller sur mon profil pour voir la liste de mes fictions postées! Le prologue donnera une liste et un résumé des mondes que je souhaite faire visiter à Circée à l'avenir, je n'écrirais peut-être pas une fiction sur chaque par manque de temps, mais si ces idées intéressent quelqu'un, elles peuvent être adoptées ! **

**Cibl****e 2 : Dino et l'anniversaire !**

Le lendemain matin, Circée se sentait assez fatiguée et avait décidé de visiter Tsuna l'après-midi. Pendant qu'elle restait se reposer à l'hôtel, Dino avait accepté de tester les membres de la famille de Tsuna à la demande de Reborn. Le boss des Cavallone s'était donc levé de bonne heure afin de voir Tsuna avant qu'il se rende en classe, laissant son épouse enceinte dormir paisiblement.

Lorsque Dino arriva devant la demeure des Sawada avec un groupe de ses hommes, il décida de sonner à la porte pendant que ses hommes entouraient la maison. Nana lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer avec plaisir, les deux adultes se rendirent dans la salle à manger pour discuter en attendant que Tsuna se lève.

Parce que Dino avait quitté l'hôtel de bonne heure, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de petit-déjeuner, Nana s'était donc immédiatement proposée pour lui préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il dégustait avec appétit le repas préparé par Nana, Tsuna dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse tout en hurlant : « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! »

_ Yo, Tsuna, prends au moins cette tartine ! Commencer la journée sans manger n'est pas une bonne idée, tu ne voudrais pas faire un malaise, interrompit Dino en plaçant une tartine avec du beurre dans la main de l'adolescent.

_ Hiee ! Dino-san, tu es là ?, s'exclama surpris Tsuna tout en acceptant gracieusement la tartine tendue.

_ Oui, je me demandais si les membres de ta famille passeraient te chercher ce matin, comme cela j'en aurais profité pour me présenter. Circée n'est pas avec moi en revanche. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien quand je me suis réveillé, donc je l'ai laissée dormir. Mais elle passera te voir à la fin de ta journée de classe, répondit Dino.

_ Oh, j'espère que Sisi-nee se sentira mieux. Bon, il faut que j'y aille à ce soir, maman et Dino-san !, déclara Tsuna tout en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait que cinq mafiosos devant sa maison. Leurs collègues devaient probablement assurer la sécurité de Sisi-nee…

_ Dixième du nom !, l'apostropha une voix masculine familière sur le trottoir.

Comme d'habitude, Gokudera était venu pour « l'escorter » jusqu'à la forêt afin de rejoindre l'oiseau chargé de l'amener à l'école.

_ Bonjour Gokudera-san, répondit Tsuna en sortant de sa propriété pour rejoindre son ami.

Derrière lui se trouvait Dino et Gokudera fronça des sourcils en l'apercevant.

_ Ce tatouage… Dino, le cheval ailé ? Dixième du nom, que fait le Boss des Cavallone chez vous ?, demanda Gokudera en regardant le blond avec suspicion.

_ Si ce n'est pas la Bombe humaine, c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre n'est-ce pas ? Je suis juste venu rencontrer mon camarade condisciple de Reborn, qui est aussi apparenté à mon épouse. Je ne suis donc pas un ennemi je te l'assure, répondit nonchalamment Dino.

_ Dixième du nom, vous êtes apparenté à la Gorgone ?, demanda Gokudera incrédule à son boss.

_ Gorgone ?, répéta Tsuna confus.

_ C'est le surnom de Circée dans la mafia, la Gorgone ou Méduse, parce que la plupart des mafiosos la comparent à un serpent et son regard est capable de paralyser et soumettre des vétérans de la mafia. Circée a la réputation d'être impitoyable envers ses ennemis et prête à les dévorer tout crû, expliqua Reborn en apparaissant de nulle part.

_ Sisi-nee a une réputation aussi terrifiante ? Je sais qu'elle est stricte contre ses opposants, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était vue ainsi, commenta Tsuna.

_ Donc vous êtes bien apparenté à la Matriarche des Cavallone ?, s'assura Hayato Gokudera.

_ Oui, c'est ma distante cousine. Sisi-nee m'a beaucoup aidé dans le passé et encore aujourd'hui c'est elle qui paie mes frais de scolarité. Alors quand elle passera à la maison après les cours, reste respectueux avec elle, okay ?, déclara Tsuna tout en saluant Takeshi qui venait de les rejoindre.

_ Salut Takeshi, tu vas être en retard en classe si tu m'accompagnes, tu devrais te rendre directement au collège, dit Tsuna à son ami lorsque celui passa ses bras autour des épaules de Tsuna et Hayato.

_ Pas de problème ! J'avais juste envie de te voir ce matin. Dis, Tsuna, qui sont ces gars ?, répliqua Takeshi en regardant avec curiosité Dino et ses subordonnés.

_ Dino est l'époux de Sisi-nee et les hommes en noirs avec lui sont ses subalternes. Il est passé dire coucou ce matin, mais repassera ce soir avec Sisi-nee et ses deux enfants, répondit Tsuna.

_ Salut, Takeshi Yamamoto c'est ça ? Circée m'a parlé de toi, ravi de faire ta connaissance !, déclara Dino.

_ Dino-san ? Sisi-san nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit Takeshi en souriant et tendant sa main que Dino serra jovialement.

_ Vous devriez y aller, si vous attendez plus longtemps vous serez définitivement en retard, conseilla Dino.

_ Tu as raison ! On doit y aller, à ce soir !, déclara Tsuna en courant.

Le trio d'adolescent se mit à courir vers la forêt laissant Dino seul avec Reborn.

_ Désolé Reborn, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer la colère de Circée si je fais louper à Tsuna une journée de cours. Pour le test, il vaut mieux attendre qu'il revienne, annonça Dino.

_ On mettra le plan en marche cet après-midi, je réunirais les membres de la famille de Tsuna afin que tes hommes l'enlèvent devant eux, conclut Reborn en se retenant de soupirer.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour s'attirer les foudres de Circée, un résultat inéluctable si Tsuna manquait un jour de classe à cause de ses stratagèmes. Il était prêt à certains compromis pour assurer sa survie. D'autant plus que Circée étudiait le système des Arcobalenos et du Trinisett afin de le libérer de sa malédiction, alors devenir son ennemi était une décision bien trop stupide pour un plan qu'il pouvait tout simplement décaler de quelques heures.

Reborn sauta ensuite sur l'épaule d'un des hommes de Dino auquel il demanda de l'amener jusqu'au collège de Namimori afin qu'il puisse espionner Yamamoto, Gokudera et les deux Sasagawa. Quant à Dino, il rentra dans la demeure des Sawada pour finir son petit déjeuner et discuter avec Nana et I-pin.

* * *

À la fin de sa journée, Tsuna dit au revoir à ses camarades de classe et marcha jusqu'à l'étable avec Hana et Hibari quelques mètres devant eux.

_ Donc Lady et Lord Potter Black se trouvent actuellement en ville ?, demanda Hana Kurokawa.

Hana portait sa robe de sorcière dorée, l'uniforme de Mahoutokoro qui changeait de couleur en fonction du comportement et de l'avancement des élèves.

_ Oui, avec leurs deux enfants. Dino-san est en fait un parrain de la mafia et Sisi-nee la matriarche de sa famille. Elle est même surnommée la Gorgone et Méduse dans ce monde !, répondit Tsuna.

_ D'après les biographies les plus récentes sur Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone, elle possède le don de Fourchelang et peut donc comprendre et contrôler les reptiles. Alors les surnoms de Gorgone et Méduse sont très adaptés. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me signer un autographe ?, commenta Hana avec une certaine admiration.

Hana était une grande admiratrice de Circée, qu'elle voyait comme un modèle pour les sorcières du vingt et unième siècle. Mais à chaque fois que Circée passait en ville, elle la manquait de peu et n'avait toujours pas pu lui demander un autographe.

_ Connaissant Sisi-nee, elle acceptera sans problème. Après tout elle considère ses fans comme des minions, répondit Tsuna en haussant les épaules.

Hana semblait extatique à cette réponse, une réaction que Tsuna n'avait jamais vu chez la brune. Elle devait sacrément admirer Circée !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Namimori, Tsuna aperçut Reborn, Takeshi, Gokudera et Ryohei discutant ensemble à l'orée de la forêt en attendant. Hana sentant que quelque chose de louche se préparait, dit à Tsuna qu'elle rentrait rapidement chez elle avant de passer chez lui pour un autographe. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide pour sortir de la forêt ne saluant qu'à la va vite les garçons. Tsuna pouvait comprendre sa réaction, car son hyper intuition l'avertissait que Reborn avait encore prévu de semer le chaos dans sa vie. Il marcha tout de même d'un pas assuré vers ses amis et salua Ryohei en premier car c'était la première fois qu'il se croisait aujourd'hui.

_ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir m'attendre jusqu'ici, vous savez ? On aurait très bien se retrouver directement chez moi, commenta Tsuna en marchant vers la sortie avec ses amis à ses côtés et Reborn sur son épaule.

_ Dixième du nom, c'est Reborn-san qui nous a proposé de venir jusqu'ici afin qu'on puisse parler tranquillement sans la présence de vos invités, répondit Gokudera sur un ton jovial. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que les Cavallone pourraient chercher à vous éliminer afin d'affaiblir les Vongola !

_ Gokudera, je t'assure que c'est impossible ! Sisi-nee est pratiquement ma grande sœur et elle est extrêmement dévouée et protectrice des personnes qu'elle considère comme membres de sa famille. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle tente de me tuer. Quant à Dino-san, c'est une personne très gentille, qui souhaite seulement nouer un lien avec un autre condisciple de Reborn, quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre l'enfer qu'il a lui-même vécu. Il n'a aucune intention malveillante envers moi-, rétorqua Tsuna avant de s'interrompre brutalement lorsqu'une corde se noua tout autour de son corps.

Le jeune adolescent sentit son corps s'élever dans les airs à toute vitesse et il ne pouvait même pas crier car la corde bloquait sa bouche ! Une voiture noire fonça à toute vitesse sur la route passant devant le groupe de garçon avec Tsuna flottant en l'air à l'arrière.

_ Dixième du nom !, hurla Hayato.

_ Tsuna !, cria Takeshi.

_ Ototo !, rugit Ryohei.

Mais il était trop tard. La voiture et Tsuna étaient tous deux déjà bien trop loin pour que le trio d'adolescents puisse les poursuivre.

_ Ce sont des Yakuza appelés Momokyokai qui contrôle le territoire où on se trouve. Les yakuza sont l'équivalent japonais de la mafia italienne. Des collégiens comme vous n'ont donc aucune chance contre des mafieux adultes. Laissez la police s'en charger, déclara Reborn, son chapeau était légèrement baissé masquant ainsi ses yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement.

_ Tu parles ! Or de question que je laisse le Dixième du nom au soin des flics ! Je le sauverais moi-même !, rétorqua Gokudera.

_ Bien dit tête de poulpe, nous allons sauver par nous-mêmes mon petit frère !, rugit Ryohei déterminé.

_ Reborn-san, prévenez la mama qu'on ramènera Tsuna sain et sauf avant dîner !, conclut Takeshi et le trio d'adolescent se mit à la poursuite des kidnappeurs.

Pendant deux à trois minutes, Reborn resta seul au milieu de la route, mais le silence fut rapidement détruit par des bruits de pas s'approchant de l'Arcobaleno par derrière.

_ J'aime cette attitude, commença Dino en rejoignant Reborn. Leurs pensées sont complètement focalisées sur l'idée de sauver Tsuna. Ils ont perdu leurs sangs-froids et rationalités, c'est vrai, mais on ne peut nier qu'ils sont sincèrement loyaux et dignes de confiance.

Tsuna se trouvait derrière lui tenu par l'un de ses hommes et semblait absolument perdu.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous a pris, Dino-san ?, demanda-t-il encore en panique.

_ Désolé, désolé ! Je voulais simplement tester la loyauté de ta famille !, répondit Dino tout en détachant la corde qui retenait l'adolescent prisonnier.

_ Un test ?, marmonna Tsuna surpris.

_ Oui, un simple test pour s'assurer qu'ils sont vraiment dignes de ta confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Momokyokai est simplement un groupe de yakuza imaginé par Reborn afin de donner à tes hommes une cible. Ils renonceront sûrement très rapidement en se rendant compte que ce groupe n'existe pas, puis rentreront chez eux, expliqua Dino en souriant. Tsuna… Tu es un garçon très chanceux. Ces derniers temps, il y a de moins en moins de membres de Famiglia qui sont aussi soucieux de leur boss que ces trois-là.

_ Plus que des membres de ma Famiglia, ce sont mes amis, affirma Tsuna avec embarras.

Le compliment de Dino avait fait naître un sentiment complexe de fierté et d'embarras par rapport à sa relation avec ses amis.

_ Ah… J'ai oublié de vous dire. Les Momokyokai sont un groupe de yakuza existant réellement dans cette ville, c'est d'ailleurs le seul groupe que les Hibari tolèrent, interrompit Reborn.

Immédiatement, l'atmosphère paisible tourna à la panique.

_ QUOI ? Alors, ils se dirigent vraiment vers la base de Yakuza ?!, s'exclama Tsuna avec une expression atterrée et stupéfaite.

_ Yup, répondit calmement Reborn comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

_ Mais à quoi pensais-tu Reborn ?, s'exclama Dino à son tour son expression était quasiment identique à celle de Tsuna. Leurs ennemis ne sont pas de simples punks ou délinquants ! Il n'y aucune chance que ces gamins l'emportent contre des yakuza endurcis !

_ C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire que les Momokyokai étaient très forts dans les arts martiaux, confirma calmement Reborn.

_ Mon dieu, Reborn ! Pourquoi fais-tu toujours des choses aussi extrêmes ?! Circée va nous tuer tous les deux si quoi que ce soit arrive à ces gosses ! Tu la connais, avec elle ce n'est pas une menace en l'air !, déclara Dino.

_ Que comptes-tu faire s'ils se retrouvent blessés ? Reborn !, ajouta Tsuna.

Mais Reborn ne les écoutait plus, car il s'était endormi.

_ Mince, on n'a pas le choix ! Allons-y, Tsuna, décida Dino en prenant Reborn dans ses bras et en ordonnant à l'adolescent de monter dans la voiture.

L'un des subordonnés de Dino avait pris le volant tandis que les deux détenteurs de flammes des cieux se trouvaient à l'arrière pour discuter de leur plan d'action.

_ S'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés chez les Momokyokai, on pourra simplement les intercepter et leur expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un test. Mais dans l'éventualité où ils sont déjà sur place, il faut que tu sois prêt à combattre pour les secourir, déclara Dino sur un ton ferme.

Tsuna hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord. Il n'aimait peut-être pas se battre, mais il ne comptait pas laisser ses amis être blessés par sa faute !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Tsuna vit un sac par terre qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

_ C'est le sac de Yamamoto, chuchota-t-il tout en le soulevant pour le montrer à Dino.

_ Mince, on est arrivé trop tard, ils sont déjà là. Allons les rejoindre !, répondit le boss des Cavallone en ouvrant violemment la porte de la base des Momokyokai.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, Dino et Tsuna furent tous deux surpris de voir que le trio était en pleine forme et qu'il avait passé à tabac les yakuza, les secouant même dans tous les sens pour savoir où se trouvait Tsuna !

_ Dixième du nom ! Vous êtes sain et sauf !, s'exclama Gokudera en apercevant Tsuna dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Tsuna, tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal ?, demanda Takeshi en se retournant à son tour vers la porte.

_ Ototo ! Extrême ! Tu n'es pas blessé !, dit Ryohei de sa voix rauque et rugissante.

_ Non, je vais bien. En fait, les yakuza ne m'avaient pas enlevé, c'était encore l'un des plans de Reborn, expliqua Tsuna rapidement.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire davantage, d'autres Yakuza apparurent dans la pièce, les renforts semblaient bien plus forts que ceux que le trio avait battu.

_ Attendez, laissez-moi m'occuper de ces gars-là, déclara Dino en empêchant Gokudera de s'approcher d'eux pour les combattre.

Dino s'avança de quelques pas, prenant ainsi une position de bouclier pour les plus jeunes garçons.

_ Je suis le dixième Boss de la Famiglia Cavallone, Dino. C'est de ma faute si vos hommes ont été attaqués et je m'en excuse. Pour me faire pardonner, je paierai les frais médicaux de toutes les personnes blessées, ainsi que le total des réparations pour votre équipement détruit ou cassé. Je vous prie d'accepter cette offre et de passer l'éponge, proposa Dino calmement.

_ Huh ? Famiglia ? De quoi parles-tu ? On est au Japon ici ! On va prendre l'argent bien sûr, mais n'espérez pas repartir d'ici indemne !, rétorqua le leader des yakuza.

_ Vous avez mis fin aux négociations, je vois. Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on retourne aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, j'arrive !, conclut Dino en sortant son fouet avec confidence.

Mais un détail lui était sorti de l'esprit, ses hommes et sa famille ne se trouvaient pas près de lui. Autrement dit….

Uga ! Wah ! Dah !

Des cris de douleurs s'élevèrent, mais ils ne venaient pas de leurs adversaires, mais de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Sasagawa, qui s'étaient tous trois pris un coup de fouet de Dino.

_ Mince, j'avais oublié que selon Sisi-nee, Dino-san devient super maladroit et faible sans ses hommes ou sa famille avec lui !, s'exclama Tsuna.

Cette information avait été révélée au cours du dîner de la veille lorsqu'Enzo, la tortue de Dino, était devenue énorme.

_ Quel idiot ! Il a frappé ses propres alliés !, se moquèrent les Yakuza.

_ On n'a plus qu'à s'occuper d'eux nous-mêmes, grogna Tsuna en se mettant en position.

Parmi les techniques de magie enseignées par Circée elle-même, il y avait celle du renforcement physique en faisant circuler son énergie magique dans ses muscles. Une technique qui n'était pas visible à l'œil nu et que le ministère ne pouvait tracer, parfaite pour ce genre de baston contre des moldus.

Avec ses muscles et ses sens aiguisés par sa magie et ses flammes du ciel, Tsuna bloqua les coups des yakuza adultes et les frappa à son tour par des coups de pieds dans le bas de leurs corps. Hé ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était petit et qu'il était plus aisé pour lui de frapper les parties génitales de ses ennemis que leur torse ou tête !

Hayato, Takeshi et Ryohei se remirent rapidement sur pieds et se placèrent aux côtés de Tsuna pour se battre. Les coups commencèrent ainsi à pleuvoir, mais la maladresse de Dino entravait le groupe de Tsuna. Mais, heureusement pour eux, rapidement la cavalerie débarqua.

_ Au nom de notre maîtresse, Circée-sama, tous ceux qui ont osé faire du mal à Dino-sama et Tsuna-sama subiront notre courroux, déclarèrent parfaitement synchrones les jumelles homonculus Sara et Seira.

Elles portaient des tenues différentes de l'ordinaire. Si en temps normal elles portaient des tenues de servantes dans un style folklorique français, cette fois-ci elles étaient habillées comme des artistes martiales. Toutes deux portaient un pantacourt et un bustier noir, mais avec le même type de teeshirt en dessous du corset mais dans des couleurs différentes, rouge pour Sara et jaune pour Seira. Leurs ballerines étaient aussi identiques mais dans des couleurs différentes, de même que la jupe/ceinture autour de leur taille sur laquelle un dragon était brodé et leurs dagues.

Sara et Seira n'étaient pas venues seules, Hibari et les hommes de Dino étaient là eux aussi et ils s'étaient réunis autour de leur Boss, tandis que Kyoya s'était jeté dans la mêlé pendant que les jumelles s'étaient mises devant Tsuna pour attaquer son assaillant.

Avec les deux homonculus de leur côté, le combat tourna rapidement au massacre car les deux jeunes femmes détenaient un corps bien plus puissant que celui des humains ordinaires, courtoisie de la curiosité et de l'instinct de scientifique de Circée.

Au final, les Momokyokai avaient été détruits et Tsuna ramené chez lui avec ses amis, là où Circée les attendait en compagnie de Nana, Luna et Bianchi, pendant que les enfants jouaient et que James faisait une sieste.

_ Il semblerait que Reborn se soit encore une fois joué de toi, Darling. Honnêtement, tu aurais dû te rendre compte immédiatement que les Yakuza étaient réels, après tout, c'est de Reborn dont on parle, commenta Circée en sirotant son thé.

_ Tu as raison, j'aurais vraiment dû me montrer plus suspicieux lorsqu'il m'a fait part de son plan, j'ai sous-estimé son sadisme en pensant qu'à leur âge, il n'oserait pas les envoyer se battre contre de vrais yakuza. Je suis vraiment un idiot…, soupira Dino.

_ C'est bon, Dino-san. On vous a déjà pardonné, on sait que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions lorsque vous avez aidé Reborn à mettre en place ce nouveau stratagème, assura Tsuna en buvant une canette de soda pendant que Luna appliquait des pansements et de la crème sur ses blessures.

La sorcière l'avait soigné en dernier car Ryohei, Gokudera et Takeshi avaient pris d'avantage de coups que lui.

_ Ce bébé est le fils de Satan, je vous le dis, affirma Hana en s'éloignant le plus possible de Reborn.

Hana Kurokawa avait une profonde aversion qui se manifestait sous forme d'allergie, envers les gosses. Sur ce point, elle était l'exacte opposée d'Haru qui adorait les bébés et les enfants.

_ En tout cas, il se fait tard. Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, Yamamoto, tu me raccompagnes ?, demanda Hana tout en rangeant le précieux autographe de Circée qu'elle avait obtenu dans son sac.

_ Pas de problème, répondit Takeshi en prenant son sac après avoir dit ses aux revoirs.

La maison d'Hana était près du restaurant des Yamamoto, alors il était donc plus pratique pour elle de rentrer avec Takeshi afin qu'il l'escorte à cette heure tardive.

_ C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Gokudera-kun et Sasagawa-kun, souhaitez-vous qu'on vous raccompagne chez vous en voiture ?, proposa Circée en posant sa tasse de thé vide.

_ Ce serait vraiment extrême !, répondit de manière positive Ryohei.

_ Tch, non merci. Je peux rentrer à pieds. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit dixième du nom !, répondit Gokudera avant de se lever et de sortir à son tour.

Circée et le reste des invités se levèrent et dirent au revoir aux Sawada and Co, Circée rappela à Tsuna l'heure du début de la fête d'anniversaire de son fils, James, qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard, ce dimanche.

_ Mukuro devrait arriver samedi dans la soirée, donc tu pourras le rencontrer pendant la fête, conclut-elle avant de sortir en tenant le bras de son épée pour marcher.

Sara et Seira tenaient les deux enfants, tandis que Luna marchait juste derrière Circée.

* * *

Le lendemain, on était samedi et Tsuna n'avait pas cours, mais il avait rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, Haru. Le jeune couple avait initialement prévu de passer la journée au zoo, mais l'anniversaire du petit James aurait lieu le lendemain et ils étaient tous deux invités, mais n'avaient pas de présent pour l'enfant qui fêtait son premier anniversaire.

_ Je sais qu'à son âge, il ne comprendra pas vraiment l'importance de ce jour et Sisi-nee ne s'attend probablement pas à ce qu'on lui offre un cadeau avec un délai aussi court… Mais, Sisi-nee a été la première personne à me tendre la main et à ne pas voir Tsunaze, mais simplement Tsunayoshi. Je souhaite donc offrir un beau cadeau à son fils pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, déclara Tsuna tout en marchant main dans la main avec Haru dans le centre ville de Namimori, là où se trouvait la plupart des boutiques.

_ Hahi ! Tsu-kun, Haru comprend parfaitement et tu peux compter sur moi pour trouver un super cadeau !, répondit la brune avec enthousiasme.

Haru n'était absolument pas déçue que son rendez-vous au zoo tourne en une séance shopping, après tout le cadeau était destiné à un bébé ! Elle était donc toute excitée à l'idée de choisir un beau présent pour l'enfant d'une parente lointaine de son petit ami.

Sur le trottoir opposé, Nana faisait elle aussi du shopping avec Lambo, I-pin et Bianchi, à la recherche de leur propre cadeau, même si les deux femmes jetaient des coups d'œil en coin au couple.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'ils trouvent tous un cadeau adéquat et l'amour du chaos de Reborn n'avait pas aidé. Il avait beau nier, Tsuna était sûr qu'il était responsable de la fuite en ville des animaux du zoo ! Heureusement, Hibari sempai avait très vite réagi et montré aux animaux qui s'étaient échappés, qui était l'alpha/le chef de meute/le carnivore suprême. Hibari sempai lui avait même donné un indice pour son cadeau pour James ! Tsuna avait quasiment oublié que son sempai faisait parti des Chevaliers de Sisi-nee et que pendant les vacances, il se rendait très souvent chez elle afin de l'affronter lorsqu'elle n'était pas enceinte ou seulement au début de sa grossesse. Sempai avait même des photos de Dahlia et James sur son portable ! Il était évident qu'il appréciait les deux jeunes enfants et qu'il connaissait leurs goûts !

* * *

Le dimanche, vers onze heures, Tsuna, Nana, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin et Haru arrivèrent tous ensemble à l'hôtel près de la station, là où les Cavallone logeaient pour le moment.

Dino leur avait donné le numéro de la chambre alors ils n'eurent qu'à monter directement au second étage et frapper à la porte.

_ Yo tout le monde ! Entrez, entrez ! Une partie des invités sont déjà là, déclara Dino en leur ouvrant la porte avec un grand sourire.

Le groupe entra dans la large chambre d'hôtel, qui était davantage une suite et vit que le reste de la petite famille se trouvait dans une sorte de salon qui avait été décoré par des guirlandes violettes et noires, ainsi qu'une large banderole violette sur laquelle était écrite en lettres argentée : « Happy 1st Birthday James ! ». Une montagne de présents avait été posée sur le lit du couple et une table avec un large buffet vers le fond. Le garçon à l'honneur portait un costume de lion avec un chapeau pointu de fête sur la tête tout en contemplant calmement les personnes l'entourant de sa position sur les genoux d'Hibari sempai. La scène semblait surréelle mais Tsuna ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'Hibari sempai, car l'alouette fusillait de son regard sanguinaire habituel un adolescent de son âge aux cheveux indigo coiffés comme un ananas et avec des yeux vairons, l'un bleu foncé et l'autre rouge. L'hyper intuition de Tsuna l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait de Mukuro Spade, l'illusionniste et sorcier que Sisi-nee souhaitait qu'il rencontre.

Mais pourquoi Hibari sempai et lui se regardaient-ils comme s'il voulaient passer l'autre à tabac ?!

_ Tsu-kun, tante Nana, bienvenue ! Asseyez-vous tous, je vous en prie, salua Circée assise sur un fauteuil.

Elle semblait légèrement fatiguée aujourd'hui et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa cousine.

_ Sisi-chan, tu as mauvaise mine… Est-ce que tu es malade ?, enquerra Nana à voix basse en s'asseyant sur le siège libre à la gauche de Circée, le droit était occupé par Luna-san.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas tante Nana, j'ai juste mal dormi car les triplés ont donné pas mal de coups de pieds cette nuit, rassura Circée en prenant la main de sa « tante ».

Puisque Nana était l'épouse de cet imbécile d'Iemitsu, Circée avait pris l'habitude d'appeler la brune « tante », même si leur relation était purement par mariage et assez distante.

_ Tu dois attendre avec impatience leur naissance, être enceinte de triplés ne doit pas être de tout repos, dit Nana en serrant la main de sa nièce.

_ C'est vrai mais cela en vaut la peine. Dino et moi attendons joyeusement les nouvelles additions à notre famille, affirma Circée en massant son ventre rond de sa main libre.

_ Vous avez déjà des idées de prénoms ?, demanda Haru avec les yeux brillants.

_ Oui, nous savons que nous allons avoir deux fils et une fille, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'ils aient tous trois prénoms comme Dahlia et James. L'un sera nommé Renato Sirius Loki, un autre Arthur Karna Lugh et enfant notre fille Olivia Scathach Niké, répondit Circée.

_ Oh ! Loki est le nom d'un dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Une divinité nordique je crois, commenta Haru.

_ C'est exact, c'est un Dieu qui est connu pour être associé à la ruse et à la duplicité, car il est un Dieu de la discorde. Mon père et ses amis lui vouaient un culte plus jeunes et même si son mythe n'est pas des plus honorables, Dino et moi nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était le nom le plus adapté pour compléter celui de Renato et de Sirius, mon père adoptif qui aime semer le chaos et faire des farces, confirma Circée.

_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'avec de tels noms ton fils finissent… ?, marmonna Tsuna avec un étrange pressentiment.

_ Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur cela, avec Reborn comme futur parrain, le jeune Renato est pratiquement assuré de finir en apôtre du chaos, répondit Circée sur un ton calme.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas réfuter une telle déclaration. Même s'il ne connaissait Reborn que depuis peu de temps, il lui était tout de même apparu évident que le faux bébé était l'incarnation du chaos et du malin.

_ Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est espérer qu'au moins un des triplés sera sage, mais on a déjà eu beaucoup de chance avec Dahlia et James…, dit Dino en revenant avec Hana et Takeshi cette fois-ci.

_ C'est vrai que Dahlia et James sont de vrais petits anges. Même après leurs naissances, ils pleuraient que très rarement et étaient généralement sages et calmes. On a eu de la chance à deux reprises de pouvoir passer des nuits quasiment entières sans avoir à se lever à des heures pas possibles, alors il est logique qu'avec des triplés, cette chance s'arrête. Heureusement, Luna et mes servantes nous aideront durant les premiers mois, ajouta Circée.

_ Je me souviens des premiers mois après la naissance de Tsuna. C'était vraiment des temps très dures, il se réveillait toutes les nuits et je devais à chaque fois me lever et m'occuper seule de lui, car Iemitsu n'était pas là, soupira Nana sur un ton nostalgique.

_ Et vous vous êtes débrouillée comme un chef, vous pouvez être fière de vos efforts tante Nana, conclut Circée. D'ailleurs, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

_ Oui, mais avant de prendre une décision définitive, j'aimerai pouvoir voir Iemitsu et discuter à cœur ouvert, répondit Nana et la discussion tourna sur le sujet d'un potentiel divorce entre Nana et son mari.

Circée avait proposé à Nana il y a près de deux ans de divorcer Iemitsu avec son aide, afin qu'elle puisse au moins obtenir un support financier pour elle et Tsuna. Nana hésitait depuis, car elle aimait encore son mari, même si elle ne pouvait nier que les sentiments d'Iemitsu n'étaient pas aussi forts que les siens. Après tout, le chef du Cedef ne se privait pas de la compagnie de jeunes et jolies femmes en Italie alors que Nana élevait seule leur fils !

Pendant que le groupe des femmes avec Bianchi, Hana et Haru discutaient d'Iemitsu et de son libertinage, Dino avait présenté Mukuro à Tsuna et Takeshi.

_ Alors tu étudies à Poudlard, c'est cela ? Tu joues au Quidditch ?, demanda Tsuna avec curiosité.

_ Yep, je suis l'un des batteurs de Serpentard, et le meilleur batteur actuel de l'école d'ailleurs. Tu joues comme attrapeur, c'est cela ? Circée me l'a dit en passant, répondit Mukuro avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

_ Oui, nos équipes sont constitués de manière différente que les vôtres, car il n'y a pas de maisons chez nous, dit Tsuna.

_ C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. La rivalité entre les maisons à Poudlard est vraiment agaçante. Surtout entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, les deux maisons sont toujours à cran lorsqu'elles se trouvent à proximité. Les directeurs des maisons ont beau essayé de calmer le jeu, cela n'est absolument pas efficace. Quasiment tous les jours il y a des attaques entre ces deux maisons ou des échanges d'insultes, le pire c'est que ce n'est pas un problème récent. Déjà à l'époque de Circée et ses parents, le conflit était déjà bien enraciné, soupira Mukuro sur un ton visiblement agacé.

_ C'est vrai. Quand j'étudiais à Poudlard avec Circée, il y avait souvent des agressions ou des insultes. Circée était d'ailleurs très souvent au cœur des conflits, car un groupe de Serpentard mené par Drago Malefoy lui cherchait souvent des noises. Drago lorsqu'il était encore en vie se comportait comme le prince de Serpentard alors qu'il avait autant d'intelligence et d'astuce qu'un poisson rouge. Il a fallu des années à Circée pour pouvoir publiquement afficher son amitié avec des Serpentards et cela était largement dû au fait que la famille de Daphnée était alliée à celle de Circée. Je me souviens que Ron Weasley l'un des anciens amis de Cissy n'avait pas supporté que Daphnée s'assoit avec nous à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait commencé à l'insulter, mais Cissy l'a immédiatement stoppé et elle lui a donné un ultimatum. Au final, elle a mis fin son amitié avec lui à cause de son comportement envers Daphnée. Lors des dernières années de nos études, les tensions avaient commencé à se réduire et quelques Serpentards avaient même noué des amitiés avec des Gryff et des élèves d'autres maisons. Mais depuis deux à trois ans, c'est reparti de plus belle. Ce sont les parents et la famille des élèves actuels qui leur montent la tête avec des préjugés sur les maisons et sans une personnalité forte capable de charmer des élèves de différentes maisons comme Cissy l'avait fait, je doute que les choses se calment, confirma Luna.

_ Autrement dit, l'école a besoin d'un leader qui parvienne à passer outre les frontières entre les maisons ? Cela me semble très intéressant…, commenta Mukuro avec un soupçon d'excitation dans sa voix.

_ Mukuro, pour charmer les élèves de Serdaigle prends les par leur faiblesse, leur amour pour le savoir. Si tu les tentes avec des connaissances qu'ils ignorent et ne peuvent obtenir que par ton intermédiaire, tu pourras aisément les gagner à ta cause, conseilla Luna sur son ton rêveur et calme habituel, mais on sentait une touche d'amusement et d'espièglerie dans ses mots.

_ Oh ? Luna, pourquoi me donner le point faible des membres de ton ancienne maison ?, demanda Mukuro suspicieux.

_ J'ai envie de voir si tu as la capacité d'unir les quatre maisons comme Circée l'avait fait, c'est tout. Et puis…, je dois avouer que je trouve dommage que le conflit entre Gryffondor et Serpentard perdure après tous les efforts de Cissy, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment, puis Tsuna et Mukuro furent laissés seuls vers onze et demi afin de parler de ce qu'ils espéraient respectivement d'une harmonisation. Mukuro souhaitait un ciel qui le laisse agir à sa guise la plupart du temps, mais qui tienne tout de même à lui afin de s'assurer qu'il aille bien et soit heureux. Tsuna souhaitait simplement pouvoir accorder son entière confiance à ses éléments et qu'il ne le trahisse jamais. La loyauté était le trait qu'il cherchait en priorité chez ses gardiens, c'était d'ailleurs la raison derrière son hésitation à harmoniser avec Hayato. Gokudera était pour le moment loyal, mais semblait obsédé par l'idée que Tsuna devienne le Dixième Boss des Vongola, une position dont Tsuna ne voulait absolument pas. Tant que Tsuna n'était pas sûr que Gokudera était loyal à Tsunayoshi Sawada, non le candidat au titre de dixième parrain, il n'harmoniserait pas avec l'Italien.

À midi, les convives déjeunèrent puis le gâteau d'anniversaire de James fut apporté et Circée souffla la seule bougie à la place de son fils. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous une part de gâteaux, la fête procéda avec l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Circée et Dino avaient acheté une énorme peluche de lion à leur fils ainsi qu'une nouvelle table d'activités. Luna avait cousu des doudous et des body pour James. Les hommes de Dino avaient pour la plupart offerts des jouets et des peluches. Haru avait offert un cosplay de pokémon, que Circée accepta jovialement tout en discutant de ses pokémons favoris avec Haru. Hana avait apporté des cadres avec des décorations adorables afin que les parents puissent y placer les photos de bébé de James. Takeshi avait donné une balle de Base-ball et un tee-shirt avec une batte, un gant et une ball. Nana avait offert des chaussures et des vestes pour James dans des tailles légèrement plus grandes afin qu'il puisse les porter dans les mois qui viennent. Hibari avait offert une collection de petites boîtes à musique et une paire de mini tonfas, tout en disant : « Devient un puissant carnivore comme ta mère, ne devient pas comme cet idiot de canasson. »

Enfin, Tsuna avait apporté un coffret d'éveil musical, une boîte contenant neuf instruments de musique qu'un enfant de l'âge de James pouvait utiliser : un Kazoo, un Tambourin, un Triangle, deux Œufs sonores, une Grenouille Guiro, un Sistre, une paire de Maracas, une paire de Claves et une Crécelle. Cette idée lui était venue après qu'Hibari sempai lui ai dit que James aimait la musique et les sons.

James avait d'ailleurs commencé à jouer avec son tambourin sous les yeux vigilants de sa sœur et I-pin, Lambo était avec eux mais s'amusait avec les maracas.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et Tsuna quitta la fête avec le cœur léger. Sa rencontre avec l'ancienne victime d'expérimentations humaines s'était bien mieux passé qu'il ne le croyait. Son hyper intuition semblait d'ailleurs déterminé à ce qu'il harmonise avec Mukuro, mais le jeune Sawada préférait attendre que la situation de la mystérieuse Nagi soit réglée avant de se décider.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le Ciel nuageux des Cavallone **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Voici le troisième chapitre de la suite de ma fiction **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** !**

**Les chapitres de cette fiction sortiront tous les dimanches, sauf si j'ai un nombre suffisant de reviews.**

* * *

**Cibl****e 3 : Nagi et hospitalisation !**

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de James, Circée, Luna et Mukuro étaient partis pour Tokyo l'après-midi afin de rencontrer la jeune Nagi, car elle habitait à la capitale. Tandis que Dino et Tsuna étaient partis ensemble pour que le parrain des Cavallone enseigne à son nouveau petit frère ses techniques au fouet.

Luna était là pour aider Circée à marcher, car sa grossesse la fatiguait rapidement et qu'elle avait des difficultés à se mouvoir. Sara et Seira babysitteraient les deux enfants chez les Sawada, Nana les avait invités à passer la journée en sa compagnie.

Le trio de sorciers arriva devant l'immeuble dans lequel la jeune Nagi résidait, un bâtiment assez chic clairement pour les milieux aisés. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage, là ou se trouvait l'appartement de Nagi selon les informations de Mukuro et des hommes de Dino. Devant l'appartement, Circée frappa à la porte et ils entendirent des bruits de pas à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et une petite tête avec une chevelure violette en sortit. Elle regarda un instant le trio mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant Mukuro. L'adolescent sourit avec arrogance en voyant la surprise de la jeune fille et prit la parole.

_ Hello, Nagi-chan. Tu vois ? Je suis là, comme je te l'ai promis, dit Mukuro en prenant gentiment le menton de Nagi pour lui soulever légèrement la tête.

_ Mukuro-san ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Vous êtes vraiment là ?, demanda Nagi plein d'espoir en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

_ Kufufufufu, bien sûr. Ceci n'est pas une de mes illusions, ma chère Nagi, répondit gentiment Mukuro.

Derrière le duo d'utilisateur de flammes du brouillard, Circée et Luna discutaient à voix basse.

_ Mukuro est vraiment un charmeur, je me demande si c'est professeur Spade qui lui a inculqué l'art de la séduction ?, commenta Luna.

_ Non, c'est simplement naturel chez lui. Il est un vrai Casanova selon Sirius, la moitié des filles de Poudlard sont amoureuses de lui, mais il garde ses distances et son attitude de bad boy autour d'elles, répondit Circée en mâchant une poignée de Pop-corn.

Nagi invita le trio à entrer dans l'appartement, car elle était seule en cette fin d'après-midi. Les deux femmes laissèrent les jeunes converser tranquillement à l'intérieur de l'appartement, pendant qu'elles mangeaient le pop-corn de Circée assises sur un canapé. Après une bonne demi-heure, Mukuro se tourna vers Circée et Luna, puis annonça :

_ C'est décidé, Nagi vient avec nous. Je peux compter sur vous pour régler les documents administratifs ?, déclara l'adolescent avec un sourire plein de fierté sur les lèvres.

_ Pas de problème, il suffit que j'utilise le sortilège de Fidelitas pour que son existence disparaisse. Mais tu sais que cela signifie que Nagi-chan aura besoin d'un nouveau nom ?, répondit Circée sur un ton nonchalant.

_ Je sais, on s'est déjà mis d'accord sur une nouvelle identité, déclara l'illusionniste sur un ton nonchalant avant de se tourner vers Nagi pour qu'elle prenne la parole.

_ Chrome… Mon nouveau nom est Chrome Despa, dit Nagi à voix basse.

_ C'est si mignon, Chrome Despa une sorte d'anagramme pour Mukuro Spade. Nagi-chan, tu es si adorable !, commenta Circée.

_ Y aurait-il certains détails sur votre relation que tu nous aurais cachés, Mukuro ?, demanda Luna amusée.

Mukuro ne répondit pas mais se mit à rire « kufufufufu » tout en prenant Nagi par l'épaule.

_ Bien, je suppose que tu ne nous diras rien. Revenons-en à la raison de notre présence ici, Nagi-chan prépare tes affaires et ce que tu souhaites emmener avec toi. Si tu n'as pas de valise, je peux te passer des sacs enchantés, conclut Circée.

Nagi hocha de la tête et Mukuro et Luna l'aidèrent à rassembler ses affaires dans des sacs enchantés pendant que Circée les attendait tranquillement dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils la rejoignirent et Circée déclara :

_ Il est temps de lancer le sortilège de Fidelitas, je serais le gardien du secret « Nagi Koyama est devenue Chrome Despa ». Plus personne à part moi, se souviendra de ton ancienne identité, tant que je ne le leur aurais pas dit. Même leurs souvenirs de Nagi et toute trace de ton existence disparaîtront grâce à ce sort. C'est donc une décision sans point de retour, si on procède avec ce sort, tu ne pourras plus reculer Nagi. Sachant tout cela, tu es toujours prête à ce que je lance ce sort ?, expliqua Circée.

_ Oui, Nagi Koyama est une existence malheureuse et non désirée par ses parents, alors que Chrome aura Mukuro-san, répondit Nagi sur un ton déterminé.

_ Je comprends, mais Chrome n'aura pas seulement Mukuro, les Cavallone et mon entourage seront aussi là pour toi, affirma Circée. Bien, je me lance !

Circée concentra sa magie et lança le sortilège de Fidelitas autour de Nagi, enfermant dans son propre esprit le secret protégé par magie.

_ C'est fait. Mukuro et Luna, le secret est que Chrome Despa est devenue Nagi Koyama, déclara Circée.

Immédiatement, Luna et Mukuro regardèrent Chrome avec une expression eurêka sur le visage.

_ Puisque nous en avons fini, nous pouvons rentrer. Mukuro porte les sacs de Chrome comme un vrai gentleman, s'il te plait, annonça Circée en se levant avec l'aide de Luna pour marcher vers la porte.

Derrière elles, Mukuro prit les sacs de Chrome et l'encouragea à les suivre. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'appartement puis marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, pour ensuite sortir de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, le téléphone portable dans la poche de Circée sonna. Elle le prit et décrocha, à l'autre bout du fil elle entendit la voix paniquée de son cher époux.

_ Darling ? Calme-toi, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle confuse par sa panique.

_ Cissy ! Je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolée ! Tsuna est à l'hôpital !, s'exclama le parrain de la mafia.

_ Tsu-kun est à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il là-bas ?, enquerra-t-elle les sourcils froncées.

_ C'est de ma faute…. Je me suis servi d'Enzo comme de partenaire d'entraînement et au début tout allait bien. Mais à un moment donné, Tsuna a projeté Enzo dans un puits avec un coup de fouet et Enzo est devenu gigantesque ! J'ai réussi à stopper Enzo, mais Tsuna a trébuché en fuyant et il s'est blessé à la jambe. On l'a immédiatement emmené à l'hôpital, il a une jambe cassé mais sinon rien de grave, expliqua Dino après s'être calmé.

_ Une jambe cassé et rien d'autre ? Tu m'as fait peur Darling ! J'ai vraiment cru que son état était grave en t'entendant paniquer ! Une jambe cassée est facilement guérissable, je suppose que les médecins l'ont plâtrée. Sais-tu s'il devra rester hospitaliser ou s'il pourra rentrer ?, répondit Circée.

_ Pour le moment, ils comptent le garder à l'hôpital, annonça Dino.

_ D'accord, de notre côté nous avons fini et Chrome est avec nous, on se voit à l'hôtel, je passerais rendre visite à Tsu-kun demain, dit Circée. À tout à l'heure chéri !

Et elle raccrocha.

_ Bien, mauvaise nouvelle. Tsu-kun a été hospitalisé après s'être cassé la jambe lors de son entraînement avec Dino, je te présenterais donc mon cousin que demain Chrome-chan. Ce soir on retourne à l'hôtel, annonça Circée à ses compagnons et son chauffeur.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et le mafioso au volant les conduisit jusqu'à la station de Namimori, là où se trouvait l'hôtel dans lequel séjournait le groupe des Cavallone.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel, Circée s'avança directement vers son époux qui était sincèrement déprimé par l'accident. Elle le réconforta, puis appela Chrome pour faire les présentations en partageant le secret avec Dino. Comme il se faisait tard, Circée commanda leur dîner et informa Chrome qu'elle partagerait une chambre avec Luna pendant leur séjour. Après cette journée mouvementée et un calme dîner, ils allèrent tous se coucher après que Sara et Seira soient revenues avec Dahlia et James.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Cavallone se levèrent de bonne heure pour visiter Tsuna à l'hôpital. Le jeune adolescent semblait sincèrement reconnaissant d'avoir sa propre chambre d'hôpital grâce à l'intervention de Dino et n'en voulait pas à l'ancien élève de Dino pour l'accident.

_ C'est moi qui suis stupidement tombé après que tu m'ais sauvé Dino-niisan. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, en fait je suis sûr que Reborn avait planifié cet accident !, affirma l'adolescent avec une jambe plâtrée qui était posée sur le bord métallique du bout de son lit.

_ C'est vrai que le lieu de l'accident est suspect. Darling, c'est bien Reborn qui t'a conseillé cet endroit avec un puits à proximité, ainsi que d'utiliser Enzo ?, enquerra Circée.

_ Oui, c'est lui qui m'en a parlé… mais vous pensez sincèrement qu'il avait tout prévu ?, répondit Dino sur un ton incrédule. Ne me dîtes pas qu'en plus de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, il est aussi voyant ?!

_ Pas voyant, mais il a de bons instincts et est suffisamment intelligent pour manipuler n'importe quel situation à son avantage, répliqua Circée.

_ Il est le fils de Satan un point c'est tout, lorsqu'il s'agit de semer le chaos, son intuition devient quasiment surnaturelle, maugréa Tsuna.

_ Tutututt, là tu parles de notre famille, cousin ! C'est nous qui détenons une intuition surnaturelle, rétorqua Circée en secouant la tête.

Elle allait parler davantage, mais elle fut interrompue par une voix féminine provenant de la porte de la chambre.

_ Sawada-kun ?, dit faiblement une jeune fille de l'âge de Tsuna aux cheveux bruns.

Elle était mignonne dans un style simple et ordinaire, cheveux bruns longs et légèrement ondulés au niveau des pointes, des yeux marrons, et un visage simple sans maquillage. Elle portait un pyjama de couleur chocolat avec des motifs de friandises, ce qui n'étonna pas Tsuna, car la jeune fille était connue pour son amour des sucreries dans leur école.

_ Kishinami-chan, bonjour ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?, répondit Tsuna en s'adressant à la dénommée Kishinami.

_ J'ai été hospitalisée ici pour être examinée par un médecin étranger qui est selon les rumeurs capable de guérir un grand nombre de maladies. Ma famille espère qu'il sera capable de soigner mon syndrome d'amnésie…, expliqua Hakuno Kishinami, une camarade de Mahoutokoro de Tsuna.

Hakuno Kishinami était une sorcière de sang-pur japonaise qui étudiait à Mahoutokoro dans la classe d'Hana et Tsuna. Même si elle s'entendait très bien avec eux, elle passait généralement son temps avec Rin Tohsaka, la rivale d'Hana, ainsi que Rani, une sorcière d'origine étrangère au passé très mystérieux. Hakuno était connue pour être un génie dans l'invocation spirituelle et les techniques de shaman. Les esprits l'appréciaient beaucoup, même les plus récalcitrants se tenaient à carreau pour lui faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, elle avait parmi les esprits à son service l'âme d'Okita Souji, un ancien membre du Shisengumi ! Même s'il y avait eu quelques troubles lorsque le fait qu'Okita Souji soit une femme avait fait le tour de l'école.

Hakuno était donc une talentueuse sorcière, avec un avenir prometteur, si ce n'était pour son problème de santé que personne n'avait réussi à soigner jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, Hakuno souffrait d'amnésie depuis toute petite, elle oubliait des passages entiers de sa vie et parfois elle ne reconnaissait même plus sa famille et ses amis !

Tsuna en avait fait la triste expérience lorsqu'il travaillait sur un projet scolaire avec elle à la bibliothèque de l'école et que soudainement elle avait perdu des années de ses souvenirs ! Elle ne se souvenait plus de sa vie après ses neuf ans et ne reconnaissait même pas Tsuna ! Il l'avait emmenée en urgence à l'infirmerie et elle s'était absentée de l'école pendant deux semaines. Elle était revenue avec sa mémoire partiellement restaurée et s'était excusée de cet accident.

Tsunayoshi espérait donc sincèrement que ce médecin parvienne à aider son amie, elle ne méritait vraiment pas de souffrir d'une telle maladie.

_ Sawada-kun, comment t-es-tu blessé à la jambe ?, demanda Hakuno en s'approchant timidement de son lit, tout en gardant un œil sur les autres visiteurs de son camarade.

Circée et Luna la regardaient bizarrement après tout.

_ J'ai trébuché lorsque je fuyais une énorme créature, répondit Tsuna en se grattant la tête. En fait, comment s'appelle ce médecin que tu attends ?

_ Son nom est Trident Shamal, il vient d'Italie d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, dit Hakuno.

_ Hieee ?! Shamal ?, s'exclama Tsuna.

Dino s'était retenu à la dernière seconde de s'exclamer comme son petit frère, Mukuro avait froncé de sourcils tandis que Circée et Luna avaient haussé un sourcil en entendant le nom du tueur à gage et médecin de la mafia.

_ Tu le connais, Sawada-kun ?, demanda Hakuno.

_ Oui, il m'a soigné à contrecœur lorsque j'ai attrapé une maladie très rare… Même si cela a été difficile de le convaincre car il ne traite que les femmes en temps normal, répondit Tsuna en se rappelant cet embarrassant souvenir.

_ Un médecin qui ne soigne que les femmes ?, répéta incrédule une nouvelle voix féminine.

Une boule apparut à la droite d'Hakuno et prit un visage assez similaire à celui de Circée bizarrement. Il s'agissait de la forme d'âme d'Okita Souji, la célèbre épéiste japonaise du Shisengumi.

_ Bonjour Okita-san, salua Tsuna, intérieurement il était soulagé d'avoir une chambre individuelle grâce à l'intervention de Dino, ainsi le statut du secret ne serait pas en péril, même si le Japon avait sa propre manière de cacher l'existence de la magie.

_ Bonjour Sawada-kun. Dis-moi, ce médecin est-il un pervers ?, répondit Okita avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, mais je pense que Kishinami-chan n'a rien à craindre de lui. Malgré sa personnalité perverse, Shamal est un talentueux docteur, néanmoins je ne peux vous dire s'il sera capable de soigner ton amnésie, Kishinami-chan, dit Tsuna.

_ Je comprends, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser des doigts. Bien, je vais te laisser, il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre pour l'attendre, conclut Hakuno avant de s'excuser et de sortir de sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Mukuro questionna Tsuna.

_ Cette fille est très puissante et elle a des talents de médium, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda l'illusionniste.

_ Oui, elle est spécialisée dans les techniques de shaman ainsi que la magie de soutien. Elle a un tempérament plutôt calme mais lorsqu'elle fait appel au pouvoir d'Okita, elle devient une terrifiante épéiste, répondit Tsuna.

_ Et dire que je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle camarade…, murmura Circée à vois basse.

Elle boudait presque à l'idée qu'elle ignorait qu'une version d'Hakuno Kishinami existait dans ce monde. Hakuno était l'une des protagonistes de l'univers de Type-Moon, elle était la possible Maîtresse de nombreux servants, dont LE GILGAMESH ! Le fait qu'il ne la trahisse pas, qu'il la respecte à la fin des jeux et tout cela sans qu'elle soit une psychopathe à la Kirei Kotomine étaient des signes qu'elle était une jeune femme assez spéciale ! Circée devait donc absolument garder un œil sur elle dans le futur.

_ Bien, nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant. Je dois visiter Kyouya avant de sortir de l'hôpital, il s'est fait hospitalisé après avoir attrapé un coup de froid. En fait, Reborn ne songe même pas à envoyer Tsuna dans la chambre de Kyouya, je te rappelle que c'est nous qui payons cette chambre, conclut Circée avant de se lever et quitter la chambre de son cousin après lui avoir donné un bisou sur le front.

Le groupe des Cavallone quitta la chambre et se rendit dans celle de Kyouya, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Circée explosa de rire en voyant un corps étendu par terre, tandis que ses compagnons secouèrent leur tête. Typique de Kyouya de passer à tabac son camarade de chambre !

_ Kyo-chan, tu es vraiment adorablement sanguinaire !, s'extasia Circée en caressant la tête de son troisième gardien des nuages.

_ Hn, il m'a réveillé, donc je l'ai mordu à mort, répondit nonchalamment l'adolescent tout en regardant avec une lueur sanguinaire Dino et Luna derrière elle.

_ Pas de ça ici mon cher, tu ne souhaites pas détruire l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? On reste encore quelques jours, tu auras le temps de défier Darling ou Lunabelle, lorsque tu seras remis de ton coup de froid, déclara Circée.

_ Hn, accepta Kyouya en se remettant dans son lit.

_ Bon garçon, complimenta Circée en lui caressant à nouveau la tête.

Kyouya ne semblait pas mécontent de ce témoignage d'affection de la part de son ciel. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne se serait prise une paire de tonfa en pleine face.

_ Nous t'avons apporté du thé conservé dans un thermos, ainsi que des biscuits faits main, dit Circée en prenant le panier que lui tendit Luna et qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet à côté du lit de Kyouya. Nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant. Appelle-nous lorsque tu seras sorti de l'hôpital, d'accord ?

Circée donna un baiser sur le front de Kyouya qui rougit violemment à ce témoignage de tendresse, puis lui souhaita une bonne sieste avant de sortir de la chambre.

Tout le long, Dino et Luna étaient restés silencieux pour ne pas provoquer le jeune Hibari qui était assez irascible et qui avait une dent toute particulière contre Dino. Leurs combats étaient toujours épiques lorsque Kyouya visitait le couple Cavallone.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'hôpital pour rentrer à l'hôtel, puis en fin d'après-midi, Dino repartit chez les Sawada pour emmener Nana, Lambo, I-pin et Bianchi voir Tsuna. Lorsqu'il rentra, il semblait sincèrement désolé pour Tsuna qui était encore plus blessé à cause de ses visiteurs ! Le pauvre garçon avait même fini dans une étrange pièce qui ressemblait davantage à un laboratoire sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur qu'une chambre d'hôpital ! En entendant cela, Circée avait simplement haussé les épaules et déclaré que c'était « la malchance des Potter » !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Dino et Luna avaient affronté tour à tour Kyouya, comme Circée l'avait promis. Kyouya avait remporté celui contre Dino, mais perdu contre Luna, car il avait succombé à ses illusions combinées à ses flammes de la pluie qui l'avait fait tombé dans les pommes.

Ensuite, Dino eut la merveilleuse idée (mais en vérité elle venait de Reborn) de passer la nuit dans une montagne avec Tsuna et quelques uns de ses gardiens, afin de pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert. Circée avait entretenu l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis, mais au final elle avait simplement souri à son époux pour ensuite lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais derrière le dos de celui-ci, elle avait demandé à Luna de les suivre en cachette et de filmer leurs aventures.

* * *

Pour cette expédition en montagne, Dino avait décidé de la rendre uniquement masculine, afin qu'ils puissent parler entre hommes ! Il avait donc invité Tsuna, Reborn, Takeshi, Hayato et Ryohei, les deux premiers étaient partis en avance tandis que le boss des Cavallone servait de guide pour les trois collégiens. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le duo tuteur-élève, ils furent surpris de voir que Reborn avait attaché Tsuna à un rocher sous une cascade !

_ Aidez-moi !, hurla Tsuna ligoté à un rocher.

_ Dixième du nom !/Tsuna/ Petit frère !, hurlèrent ses trois amis en voyant sa position, même si bizarrement Ryohei semblait plus admiratif qu'inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Reborn ?! On n'était pas sensé s'entraîner aujourd'hui !, s'exclama Dino à son ancien professeur.

_ C'est ennuyeux de simplement discuter à la montagne, alors j'ai décidé d'avoir un peu de fun, répondit nonchalamment le tueur à gages.

_ Je ne suis pas ton jouet !, s'indigna Tsuna alors qu'Hayato et Takeshi l'aidaient à se détacher.

_ C'est vrai, alors jouons avec Enzo !, répliqua Reborn après qu'il est sauté sur l'épaule de Dino pour lui prendre sa tortue.

_ Quand est-ce que… ?, s'exclama Dino.

Reborn ne répondit pas et jeta simplement Enzo dans la rivière. Bien entendu, le résultat attendu ne tarda pas et Enzo devint immédiatement gigantesque.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!, s'exclama Takeshi.

_ C'est l'esprit de la montagne et il est furieux contre nous !, répondit Hayato. S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous !

_ Non, c'est Enzo la tortue de Dino qui grandit au contact de l'eau !, corrigea Tsuna.

_ Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant qu'il est devenu aussi grand ! Allons de l'autre côté du pont !, ordonna Dino.

Le groupe courut vers le pont, mais Enzo était à l'heure trousses.

_ Avancez sans moi, je vais vous faire gagner du temps !, annonça Dino en sortant le fouet.

_ Idiot ! Ton fouet ne servira à rien !, rugit Gokudera.

'_Mince, sans ses hommes Dino est complètement nul !_', pensa Tsuna.

Comme il s'en doutait, lorsque Dino chercha à fouetter Enzo, il ne fit que toucher les cordes du pont et le détruire !

_ Imbécile !, jura Gokudera alors qu'ils tombèrent tous d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur pour atterrir en plein milieu de la forêt.

Alors que Takeshi et Ryohei retenait Hayato de se jeter sur Dino, Tsuna observait les environs et prit la parole :

_ Gokudera, calme-toi. On a plus urgent, on est perdu en plein milieu de nulle part !, interrompit Tsuna.

Hayato se calma immédiatement, alors Takeshi et Ryohei le lâchèrent. L'expert en explosif sortit son portable de sa poche puis grogna.

_ J'ai pas de signal et vous ?, dit-il.

_ Je n'ai plus de portable à cause de Reborn, il l'a cassé hier soir, soupira Tsuna.

_ Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de signal, répondit Takeshi.

_ Mon téléphone peut avoir du réseau même en plein milieu du désert, car c'est un téléphone satellite, annonça Dino, mais lorsqu'il sortit son portable, il découvrit… Mince ! Mon téléphone est cassé !

_ Autrement dit, il faut soit qu'on campe ici, soit qu'on erre sans direction dans la forêt ?, marmonna Tsuna.

_ Si on passe la nuit ici, le froid sera le pire problème. Est-ce qu'on a toujours les sacs de nourriture ?, demanda Takeshi.

_ Non, on les a perdus, répondit Reborn vêtu comme un homme de la préhistoire. Et si un ours apparaît, cela deviendra un jeu de survie.

_ Tu sembles t'amuser, alors que tout est de TA faute !, s'emporta Tsuna et cette fois-ci c'est lui que Takeshi dut retenir.

_ Regardez une cave, indiqua Reborn à quelques mètres de leur position.

_ Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'y réfugier pour la nuit, dit Takeshi.

_ Ne t'approche pas de trop près, Takeshi. Cela pourrait être le nid de dangereux animaux, avertit Dino. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, restez en arrière !

_ Attend ! Je ne peux pas laisser un idiot comme toi s'en charger, j'y vais !, s'opposa Hayato en lui tirant l'épaule.

_ Si quoique ce soit arrive, crie bien fort !, conseilla Takeshi.

_ Qui ferait une chose aussi stupide, idiot !, rétorqua Hayato en s'avançant vers la cave.

Il y entra puis quelques instants plus tard, un hurlement retentit de l'intérieur de la cave.

_ C'est le cri de Gokudera !

_ Quelque chose arrive !, annonça Takeshi.

Une silhouette sortit de la cave, mais à leur grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal, mais de…

_ Bianchi !, s'exclama Tsuna en reconnaissant l'assassin qui portait son jeune frère par l'épaule.

Gokudera était inconscient et de la salive sortait de sa bouche, une réaction typique chez lui lorsqu'il voyait le visage de sa sœur.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que Bianchi fait ici ?, demanda Tsuna à l'experte en poison cooking qui avait pris Reborn dans ses bras.

_ Je suis arrivée ici après être venue ramasser des champignons empoisonnés il y a trois jours, répondit la sœur de Gokudera.

'_Alors la raison pour laquelle on ne voyait plus Bianchi ces derniers temps, c'était parce qu'elle s'était perdue'_, songea Tsuna.

_ Cet endroit est assez agréable. Même quand j'essaye de rentrer à la maison, au final je me retrouve encore ici, hahaha, commenta Bianchi.

_ Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que tu t'es perdue ?, s'exclama Tsuna.

_ Se rencontrer dans un tel endroit… Bianchi le scorpion empoisonné, interrompit Dino l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Oh, Dino tu es là toi aussi…. Ta femme est-elle aussi ici ?, demanda Bianchi sur un ton effrayé qui surprit Tsuna.

Bianchi semblait terrifiée de Sisi-nee !

_ Non, avec sa grossesse, faire une randonnée en montagne ne serait pas bon pour les bébés, répondit Dino.

Le blond s'éloigna de quelques pas avec Tsuna et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Bianchi a failli me tuer à plusieurs reprises lorsque j'étais l'élève de Reborn, Circée n'a pas du tout apprécié et l'a passé à tabac de manière très violente. Depuis, Bianchi fuit Circée comme la peste, expliqua-t-il.

'_Sisi-nee est encore plus dangereuse que Bianchi ?!_', s'exclama Tsuna intérieurement.

_ En fait, qu'as-tu mangé pendant ces trois jours ?, demanda Takeshi à Bianchi.

_ Des champignons empoisonnés et encore des champignons empoisonnés, répondit nonchalamment Bianchi.

La réaction de tous les autres fut : « Cela ne nous aide pas du tout ! »

Un bruit venant de la cave interrompit la conversation, Bianchi se tourna et annonça à ceux qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur qu'ils pouvaient sortir.

À leur grande surprise, ceux qui sortirent n'étaient autres que Lambo, I-pin et Haru ! Lambo pleurait, tandis qu'Haru se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami soulagé de le voir ici lui aussi.

_ Haru et les deux gnomes se sont perdus ici il y a deux heures. Lorsque je leur ai dit que je ne connaissais pas le chemin de retour, ils se sont mis à pleurer, expliqua Bianchi.

_ Calme-toi, Haru ! Dis-moi pourquoi vous êtes venus ici, enquerra Tsuna tout en massant le dos de sa petite amie.

_ Haru a trouvé un article sur une délicieuse pâtisserie dans les montagnes, alors on a décidé de s'y rendre tous les trois. Mais Lambo a menti sur le fait qu'il connaissait le chemin, il a provoqué un essaim d'abeille pour s'amuser et lorsqu'on a pris la fuite, on a atterrit ici après que Lambo soit tombé d'une falaise, répondit I-pin avec un fort accent chinois.

Même si elle avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'elle était entrée à la maternelle, elle avait toujours son accent.

_ Tout est de la faute de Lambo !, conclut Tsuna.

_ Mais Haru est heureuse ! Tsuna est venu nous secourir, pleura Haru de joie.

_ Euh, pour te dire la vérité, nous sommes… humm… perdus nous aussi, rétorqua Tsuna.

_ Hahi ?! Que va-t-il nous arriver ? Nous sommes des Robinsons Crusoe ?!, pleura de plus belle Haru.

Tsuna tenta de réconforter Haru, mais remarqua que Takeshi avait déjà commencé à ramasser du bois.

_ C'est pour faire du feu ? Bonne idée Takeshi ! Tout le monde, écoutez-moi, il faut qu'on ramasse du bois pour faire du feu, si on a du feu on pourra rester chaud et éloigner les bêtes sauvages, ordonna Tsuna.

_ On a qu'à utiliser mes bombes pour allumer plus rapidement un feu !, déclara Gokudera.

Malheureusement pour eux, Bianchi avait eu l'envie de féliciter son petit frère et se faisant l'expert en dynamite avait vu son visage ! Il s'évanouit immédiatement, lâchant ses bombes près des arbres, ce qui démarra un feu de forêt qui tourna très rapidement en un incendie !

Alors qu'ils tentèrent de se mettre à l'abri dans la cave, celle-ci explosa à cause des grenades et explosifs que Lambo lançait sous la panique. Ils étaient maintenant entourés par les flammes, sans aucune issue.

_ On est fichu !, s'exclamèrent Tsuna et Haru.

_ Non, vous avez de la chance que je sois là !, rétorqua une voix féminine très calme.

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction d'où venait leur possible sauveur.

_ Luna !, s'exclama Dino avec soulagement.

C'était belle et bien Luna, qui avait décidé d'intervenir après que la situation soit devenue aussi catastrophique.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança des sortilèges d'aguamentis autour d'eux pour éteindre les flammes.

_ Circée était inquiète lorsqu'elle a entendu que cette sortie était une idée de Reborn, alors elle m'a demandé de vous suivre au cas où. J'ai déjà récupéré Enzo, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à éteindre cet incendie et contacter l'hélicoptère que Circée avait réservé pour un tel cas de figure, annonça la sorcière sur un ton méthodique tout en aspergeant d'eau les flammes.

Takeshi l'imita après quelques instants en utilisant ses flammes de la pluie pour ralentir les flammes, il semblait mal à l'aise de n'avoir pas pensé à les employer tout de suite.

Quant à Reborn, il semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir tirer sur Tsuna comme il l'avait prévu. Après tout, quasiment tout le déroulement de la journée suivait son plan, c'était lui qui avait fait croire à Haru qu'une pâtisserie se trouvait dans cette montagne et c'était aussi lui qui lui avait donné l'idée d'inviter les deux enfants pour s'y rendre. Reborn souhaitait que la présence de sa petite amie et des deux gnomes fassent naître en Tsuna des regrets afin que la balle de dernière volonté puisse fonctionner à coup sûr.

L'incendie fut rapidement maîtrisé grâce à Luna et une fois toutes les flammes bien éteintes, et les armes de Lambo confisquées, la sorcière appela l'hélicoptère qui les trouva un quart d'heure plus tard. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde à l'intérieur, alors Luna dut repartir par transplanage avec Tsuna, tandis que les autres étaient montés dans l'hélico.

Une fois de retour sains et saufs chez les Sawada, ils remercièrent tous Luna puis repartirent chez eux.

Deux jours plus tard, les Cavallone repartirent pour l'Italie, Mukuro rentra à Poudlard, tandis que Chrome s'était installée chez Tsuna après avoir immédiatement harmonisé avec lui. Mukuro n'avait pour le moment qu'un lien partiel avec lui, mais sa connexion avec Chrome faisait tout de même de lui un second gardien du brouillard pour le jeune Sawada.


End file.
